


Drive

by ThatsKinky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Spooky, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsKinky/pseuds/ThatsKinky
Summary: DenNor | Human AU!Photography calls Lukas Bondevik to the Norwegian mountains, to a quiet place in isolation. There he meets Mathias Kohler, a Danish tour guide. They are both asked a question, a question that should be much easier than it sounded;"What drives you?"





	1. I

Lukas stared at his surroundings with mock interest, tapping the top of his camera with irritation. The plane was being delayed for another thirty minutes, which meant he would be thirty minutes late for his photo shoot. The models would just have to wait, he supposed, even though it angered him to no end. Perfection was a necessity in his life, therefore he was famously always on time and his work was always beautiful, always perfect. He had always insisted to his models; ‘ _Just a few more. None of these is good enough yet._ ’ But now was not the time to be thinking about the photo shoot. Right now, Lukas was stuck in Svolvær Airport, waiting for his plane.

 

He was bound for Reine, Norway where he would be shooting his next segment for a fashion magazine. The trip was expensive; yes, but the expenses were covered by Vargas International; the company that he was hired for this time. Lukas stared at the ceiling in discomfort and boredom, growling under his breath. His grip on his camera tightened, but not enough to do any damage. It’s not like this delay was his fault, but now it was interfering with his schedule and work!

 

A soft buzz grabbed his attention as he shifted his luggage closer to him and pulled out his phone. ‘ _One missed call, three unread text messages_ ’ greeted him as he unlocked his phone and scrolled through the texts. Lukas let out a soft snort, his brother hadn’t even bothered to say ‘bye’ before he had left home, much less see him off, but was now asking where he was. He then sent him a quick message before giving his models notice of his schedule change.

 

He would have to replan his touring of the town, as well as his transportation. Then again, he could just call up Lieke and tell him he was going to need him to come thirty minutes later than planned, but he let it be, Lieke could wait.

 

Lukas slid the camera off from around his neck and placed it in its case, then proceeding to tuck that into his backpack. He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes, letting out a soft huff. He wouldn’t sleep, merely just resting his eyes. Lukas tentatively raised a hand to his chest, placing it over his heart. His heart was pounding. This blemish in the system could affect his record, his whole career. ' _No_ ', he insisted to himself,' _everything will be fine. I will not lose my job, I will not fail.'_

 

Soon enough, his eyes flew open when he felt something come in contact with his shoulder. A tall blonde male was leaning over him with a cheery smile and concerned eyes. The man’s blonde hair was ridiculously spiked up like it was defying gravity.

 

“You leave for Norway? Plane’s here,” the blonde man quipped, straightening up. Lukas then watched with confused eyes as the newcomer backed up and gave him some space. Lukas tensed; he wasn’t exactly ready to reply. His face stayed blank as he stood up, the man before him watching him curiously as he did do.

 

“Yes, why is it you ask?” Lukas grunted, staring at the male with a suspicious gaze. The man merely smiled.

 

“Well, you were sleeping for quite a bit and I figured I should ask ya in case it was your flight,” He hummed, adjusting the straps of the bag on his back. Lukas incredulously stared at him before nodding his thanks and walking towards the entry gate.

 

The flight attendant checked him in and allowed him to board, the chatter of the people around him becoming an annoyance. With his luggage tucked safely above him and his bag in between his legs, Lukas clutched the armrests of his seat as the plane took off. He looked at the wristwatch he wore, grinning in satisfaction. The plane had only been twenty minutes late. Twenty minutes was acceptable.

 

Soon enough the plane levelled out, gliding above the wispy clouds. Lukas shifted in place, glancing at the woman beside him. She had a soft glare in her eyes, her focus trained on the magazines on the seat in front of them. He assumed she either hated plane rides or hated magazines.

 

Checking his watch again, he sighed. Only five minutes had passed. Lukas shut his eyes and proceeded to fold his hands in his lap. This would be a long flight.


	2. II

An abrupt landing is what woke Lukas, the seatbelt fastened across his stomach pressing into his abdomen _hard_.  He groggily blinked, trying to get his back into focus. The blurred overhead lights slowly became a sharper image, allowing him to focus on something else. He turned and looked out the window where other planes were lined up.  He could see faint imprints of mountains in the distance.

“ _Thank you for flying with us, enjoy your stay_ ,” was played over the speakers from the cockpit, though the message was slightly muffled due to the now active inhabitants. Lukas grabbed his bag, unbuckling his seatbelt, and slinging it over his shoulder. The plane was almost empty by the time Lukas got his suitcase and exited.

He let out a soft huff, leaving the gate and waiting near the closest pickup area. Lukas could see the familiar ‘ _Vargas International_ ’ _logo_ on the side of a car, which he headed towards. Lieke was sitting in the driver’s seat, impatiently tapping on the wheel. With a soft smirk, Lukas tapped on the glass, startling the driver.

“Open up?” Lukas asked, even though he knew Lieke couldn’t hear him.  He walked around to the other side of the car, sliding into the passenger’s seat after tossing his suitcase in the trunk.

“What was the delay cameraman?” Lieke grunted, pulling the car out of the lane and onto the streets.  Lukas snickered, reaching up and adjusting his hairpin.

“Did you miss me?” He teased, pulling his camera out of his bag securing it around his neck. Lieke merely snorted. Lukas glanced at his watch, smiling when he read the clock. At this rate, he’d only be ten minutes late.

Lukas hummed a soft tune as they parked near the hotel. The town was beautiful, the scenery only adding to it. He swung his legs out of the car and grabbed his bag, heading inside.  A lady greeted him, helping him check in.

Soon enough Lukas was walking to the photo shoot point, camera in hand.  “Hello, ladies and gentlemen, ready to start?”

 

Lukas smiled. Today had been a good day; the shoot had gone well and only lasted two hours. He looked at his watch again, checking the time.  Frowning, he began walking to his hotel. He’d do the sightseeing tomorrow.

Lamp lights began to ignite as he walked, the sun beginning its way down.  Lukas looked through his photos for a third time, frowning at his work. His head spun when he hit something, more so _someone_.

“Watch ou- _ACK!_ ” The voice sputtered, a thud following after. Lukas groaned, rubbing his temples before looking at the thing he had hit.

“Er, **beklager** ,” Lukas sputtered, he had no clue as to how he was to respond. The person grunted. Lukas froze, it was the blonde man from earlier.

“ **Jeg snakker ikke mye norsk** ,” The man stumbled over his words, sheepishly smiling.

“English? You speak English,” Lukas stated, though mostly to himself. Of course this man spoke English; he had confronted him at the airport and spoken in English. The man nodded. “You’re from the airport.”

“Yup, fancy seeing you here,” The man replied, standing and holding out a hand. Lukas took the hand, slightly yelping when he was pulled up. “Make sure you keep your eyes up, not down.”

Maybe it was the way this man was looking at him, but Lukas was on unease. Lukas nodded and quickly left, not wanting to have to see that look again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beklager - Norwegian for; Sorry  
> Jeg snakker ikke mye norsk - Norwegian for; I do not speak much Norwegian


End file.
